


The flayed kraken

by That_chick_1220



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bladder Control, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Gay for the stay, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Puppy Play, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Theon is a slut, Watersports, consensual thramsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220
Summary: Theon Greyjoy is a sub who denies his status playing switch all his life. Until one day that all changes the night Ramsay Bolton decides to come into his bar and send him flying into subspace.





	1. Dares and destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is a sub who suppresses his nature with out fail for years until he is dared to kiss a Dom he can’t resist the power of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is about a world where every person is born with a position, Dom, sub, or switch. The Greyjoy’s have never had a sub born into their family before Theon presents at sixteen. Ramsay Bolton is a alpha Dom since he was ten years old.
> 
> The world is bdsm based where the subs agree to be owned by the doms who take full control of their lives once collared.

Theon Greyjoy stands in his sisters bar behind the bar as he has done every night since he was eighteen, back when it still belonged to his father. 

He makes drink after drink with his arrogant smile forced into place. Watching others drink and have fun in the worst part of his forced occupation. He would much rather be the one snorting, drinking, or fucking. But Yara’s new rule was that he had to be hundred percent sober during his shifts and it was hell for Theon. 

“Hey, fuckface. We drinken tonight?!” A charming voice calls out as Ros his best friend and steady hookup asks as she makes her way over to the bar sitting down in the stool right in front of Theon. “You know the bloody decree the queen made earlier.” Theon scowls glaring up in the direction of his older sisters office. She had not only inherited the bar from their father but his ports and its business while he got nothing due to being the lone disappointing Sub in a long line of Greyjoy doms.

“Come on Where is Theon Fucking Greyjoy when I need him!” She laughs leaning over the counter top and nicking a bottle of vodka. Theon glances around before shrugging and bringing out two glasses. “The usual entertainment?” He asks with mischievous eyes his night finally looking up. The two had taken to getting drunk off their asses and playing a game of dares once Ros’ last client left. Ros rolls her eyes at the question as she pores them both a healthy serving of vodka, sliding his over to him. “Course. You first.” She demands downing her shot in one go as Theon casually looks around the room trying to come up with a good dare. “Uh I dare you to uh do a death scene in the middle of the room.“ Theon smirks the right side of his lip with the crisscrossed black rings pulling up. Ros shakes her head off a chuckle and stands from her seat and making her way to the center of the Sea Bitch catching the surrounding tables attention. She stands for a moment making direct eye contact with Theon before she gasps loudly, falling to the ground she grabs her throat and dramatically starts scratching at it. “The drink it was poison!!” She yells out in a loud and scratchy voice starting to make gargling sounds before flipping over like a dead fish, Tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. The groups of seated people around her watch in confusion and horror as Theon belly laughs doubling over with tears in his eyes. 

Ros stands from the ground and takes a bow for her adoring audience. As she starts to walk back to Theon With a pep in her step and a pleased smirk on her face. “You attention whore, you loved every bloody minute!” Theon accuses slamming the shot glass on the counter with his tipsy finger jabbing in her chest. Ros winks with a chuckle and decides on her dare. 

The two continue their game and drinks until they are both well over drunk, which even as a sub with a biologically low tolerance is a chore for Theon. “I dare you to kiss the next person who comes through the doors!!” Ros shouts out in excitement sharply turning to watch the entrance hoping it would be Robb or someone skevy. Theon watches as well rolling his eyes at the middle school sounding dare coming from the shitfaced switch. The two watch in anticipation for around thirty minutes now passing the bottle between one another having given up on the small glass. Finally the door swings open and a man steps through. He is a few inches taller than Theon himself with messy black hair hanging into his face and soul capturing blue eyes. Theon gulps loudly staring from the emotionless man to his best friend with wide eyes. “The bastard looks like he would gladly carve my face off and wear it!” He whisper yells horrified as Ros giggles madly. “I know it’s bloody perfect!” She wheezes slaking her fist on the bar top with tears in her eyes. Theon picks the vodka up and takes a good mouth full for the courage before standing up straight and making his way around the bar. 

As Theon slowly walks over he can see three more people come in behind the scary man. They all follow him and try to fight for his attention as he ignores them and takes a seat flippantly.  
The men take their seats just as he makes it to their table taking in a deep breath and smelling an overbearingly thick sent of Dom, mixed with the forest and a copper smell. Theon nearly suppresses the whine that wells in his throat, having to shake his head clear before he reached the mans side. Clearing his throat Theon leans over the table causing the man to turn his head sharply. Before he can do so much as blink Theon smashes their lips together clumsily drink fogging his brain. The mystery man makes a chocked out growl before his lips start to move as well fighting for dominance. The man manages to get a few bits in before Theon pulls away breathless his eyes fluttering open hazed with desire and alcohol. The men at the table laugh loudly and wolf whistle at their expense clearly throughly amused. Theon clears his throat loudly “uhgm so what could I get you fellows tonight?” He cheekily grins thumbing over to the bar behind them. The man he had just locked lips with stares at him with narrowed eyes anger flashing his face before it was back to an eiry clam, and that made Theon want to crawl in on himself and beg forgiveness a feeling he had never had before. “Brandy, and a bottle of whiskey for the table.” He orders in a gruff commanding tone. Theon bites his lip subtlety at the sound an nods his head enthusiastically “Brandy and whisky for the table. Gotcha captain.” He smiles brightly his body naturally tilting his neck to the mans view and taking on a submissive posture. He stays in his position unknowingly until the man nods his head in dismissal. Theon snaps out of his stupor with a jolt his eyebrows crinkling in confusion and a blush raising up his face. Spinning on his heels he rushes off to the bar to make the drink and grab their bottle and glasses. 

“What hell was that about?!” Ros demands as soon as Theon is I’m hearing range. “The fuck if I know! Just get the blow From my bag I’ll be back.” He huffs poring the Brandy and grabbing the bottle of whiskey. Ros nods slowly staring from Theon back to the table of men, the creepy guy watching Theon as his friends talk around him. Theon turns on his heel and balances the tray with shaking hands.

<\p> Theon places the glass of brandy in front of the leader and the bottle on the table with three glasses stacked next to it. Theon then looks up under his eyelashes chewing on his lip ring. The man side eyes Theon watching his nerves for a moment “Stop biting that.” He orders watching pleased as the piece of metal falls from the subs lips immediately. “Good boy.” He mutters gruffly picking his drink up and taking a swig. Theon shifts his feet going to turn around when a hand wraps around his wrist. “How about you sit down here and look pretty for me.” He starts to push down on Theon’s shoulder the boy dropping to his knees between his spread legs. 

<\p> Theon feels himself slip off of reality the sounds of the bar becoming far away and the feeling of blissful peace and safety over taking him. As The men at the table continue to speak Theon lays his head down on the muscular thigh feeling the man stiffen before his hand comes down to run through Theon’s unruly curls.   
They all sit this way for a while with Theon sat on his knees being pet until he hears a all to familiar voice. “Ramsay. Is that my fucking brother under your table?!” Yara screeches out after the casual greeting. Theon snaps out of his flying dream state startled. “Oh who this lost little puppy I found begging me to play with him? I didn’t know there was a Greyjoy sub running around.” Ramsay shrugs grabbing Theon’s hair again and pushing him violently down on his thigh again. “Theon get out here or I swear to the drowned fucking god that I will sell you to the highest bidder.” She yells out causing Theon to jump and whine. He didn’t understand why she was so angry he thought he was being a good boy. Theon nuzzles further into Ramsay’s leg hoping the man would help him be good. “Puppy is going to say right where I put him, I’m going to finish my drink, you and I are going to talk and then he is free to return to work.” Ramsay explains telling Yara exactly how the night was going to go. She sighs and pulls out the empty seat across from Ramsay. She sits down loudly arms banging on the table. “We have taken the north, we expect the ports. Will this be a problem?” Ramsay questions holding his arms out with a raised eyebrow. “The going price stays the same. Then I don’t give a rats ass who plays Lord.” She bites back glaring at the table where her baby brother sat at the Bolton’s feet. Ramsay smiles a sharp tooth shark bite of a grin. His hand coming down to rub at Theon’s plump lips. The sub opens his mouth ever so slightly allowing three finger pads pop in. Yara gets up and storms away after a moment leaving Theon alone with three fingers stuffed in his mouth and Ramsay slamming back his brandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay didn’t follow proper bdsm edict in this chapter and played with a sub who didn’t belong to him AND left him to drop! A big no no in this world. Next chapter we will see how Theon reacts to this unfortunate situation he got himself into. 
> 
> Also Theon is bi and Ramsay is straight for anything that’s not Theon.


	2. Out of my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is angry at Ramsay and wants nothing to do with him. Until he does. 
> 
> Ramsay fixes everything with a weird mobster dinner party where he claims Theon as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in an alternate universe where everyone is assigned with the status of Sub,Dom,or switch when they enter puberty.

Ramsay strolls into The Sea Bitch alone, his guys not behind his back this time. He looks around the room and finds his boy standing next to a table of switches, his hand was resting on the closest ones shoulder with a flirty giggle. Ramsay watched the sub flirt never once showing his neck or submitting in anyway, yet he still saw red. He marches over and pulls Theon by the arm aggressively getting a squeak and an elbow thrown at his face. Theon whips around with wide pissed off eyes, once he settles on Ramsay his face contorts into rage. “Get the fuck off of me!” He demands causing Ramsay to bristle at the way he is being spoken to. It went against every fiber of the Doms being to have his sub tell him what to do. 

“Watch your mouth, boy!” He growls lowly in the sub’s ear as a warning. He expected the Greyjoy to obey, he expected him to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness. What he didn’t expect was the right hook that slammed into his face out of no where. Shocked Ramsay dropped his hold on the man and held his hand to his searing cheek. 

“I don’t know who the fuck You think you are, but I know for certain I’m not yours. So go back to wherever you fucked off to last week.” Theon rants his back turned and walking away from Ramsay. Who follows after him thinking of every single punishment his puppy could have. “What is your problem princess. Your playing hard to get, that bores me.” He growls eyes narrowed piercing Theon. 

Theon rolls his eyes setting out to make the drinks for the table he had just been at. “I’m not playing anything and I don’t give a flying fuck what bores you.” He snaps back slamming a bottle of alcohol down as he calls one of the waitresses over, not wanting to be seen at that table again after being dragged away like a toddler. “Come on. Clearly it’s been awhile since you dropped, and I took you down so beautifully. You were being such a good boy for me.” Ramsay continues to berate reaching his hand out to lift Theon’s chin, his sea green eyes filled with mixed emotions. “I was sloshed. I don’t do any of that pathetic sub bullshit. Now order or get out.” He steels himself off yanking his face away from the three fingers leaving bruises on his chin. 

Ramsay stares down the bridge of his nose at him his face completely void of emotion, his eyes however were telling a different story. The pale blue orbs of ice were on fire. “Whiskey.” He finally grunts out settling into the bar stool to his left. Theon rolls his eyes before pulling the bottle of whiskey out along with a glass of ice. He shoves the glass Ramsay’s way and turns to busy himself at the other end. 

Theon picks up discarded cups and puts them in the wash bucket before grabbing a cloth rag and some cleaner. “So your the youngest then? I thought you worked for the Starks?” Ramsay called out from his seat his eyes never having left Theon’s form as he cleaned up. His eyes flick over to the unnerving man looking him over with a calculating look trying to decide what to say. “Uh I helped out when needed, Robb’s my friend.” He shrugs trying to keep a casual air about them but by the amused look on the doms face he failed. 

“You make it sound like you were babysitting.” Ramsay chuckles though his eyes never lighten from the dark threatening stare. Theon shrugs with a half assed smile. “I did.” He chuckles lowly thinking to all the times he helped Robb watch his four mischievous siblings, they had always been a handful. Ramsay looked intrigued at this his eyebrows raising to his hair line. “You? They had you babysit their children?” He laughed in the mans face like it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. 

Theon blinks slowly for a moment before rolling his eyes. “You know nothing about me.” He mutters leaning back against the half wall behind him crossing his arms over his chest. “I know more than you think.” Ramsay smirks back looking to proud of himself, all Theon wanted to do was wipe that look off his face. “I’m sure.” He growls out wishing someone would save him from the Announce that was Ramsay Bolton. 

Just when Theon didn’t think he could take another second of the insufferable questions a phone began to ring. Ramsay’s hand snapped down and pulled an iPhone from his pocket. Checking the name he rolled his eyes in a far to human manner before answering. “Father.” He greeted dryly eyes glazing over as the other man began to talk. Theon watched in amusement as the full grown terrifying man acted like a teenage girl with a strict mom. “I understand father. I’ll see to it. Of course.” He ends the call with a sigh and rubs his eyes and for the first time he looks tired to Theon. Like he had been running raged for days with no sleep. “Work calls.” He sighs as he stands stretching his back Popping as he does. 

“Work hmm?” The sub teases with a smirk knowing full well the kind of work the Bolton got up to in his spare time, he’d done similar with the Starks . Though he imagined less bloody and extended. Ramsay smirks ever so slowly before biting his lip. “You wanna come?” He asks after a moment of consideration as theon’s eyes widen dramatically. “So your can persuade me to accidentally take a neck braking tumble down the stairs? Or perhaps a boating accident I always have wanted to go by drowning.” Theon rambles shaking his head in a cartoonish manner. 

“I won’t let you get offed. Let’s go.” He grabs the sub by the arm and pulls him out the still open bar on his shift. Theon follows so he isn’t dragged behind. “You know I like work here right? Asha will have my head for leaving the bar unmanned.” He wines just thinking of the lecture he would receive once his sister found him. “Do I look like I give a fuck?” Ramsay scoffs pulling him to a expensive looking BMW. “That’s not even a fucking parking space!” Theon accuses pointing to the sports car that was parked in the middle of the walkway to get into the bars door. Ramsay shrugs a boyish smile on his otherwise sinister face “Is now.” 

The two get into the open roofed car in an awkward silence. So far the man had taken him down into sub space, left him in subspace, came back to try and do it again, and now is taking him on what an Assassination? Theon begins to tap his foot an old nervous habit that catches the doms attention. “So what was you problem today anyway?” Ramsay asks noticing how thick the air suddenly felt between the two men and not being quite sure how to fix it. “You let me drop.” Theon mumbles quietly staring out the window embarrassed by the fact that it had happened in the first place. “You were fine when I last saw you.” Ramsay says dryly eyes not wavering from the road not seeing the big deal. “That’s the point asshole!” Theon yells out regretting it instantly when Bolton’s head snaps to him a ugly sneer on his face. 

“You ever take that tone with me again and I will slowly break your fingers one by one.” He threatens void of emotion reminding Theon how dangerous Roose Bolton’s bastard truly was. Theon nods his understanding deciding it would be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut, this seems to apiece the Dom as he turns his eyes back to the road though his knuckles are white where they are gripping the steering wheel. They continue to drive in this tense awkward silence for close to an hour before they turn off the main road and onto a strange dirt and cobblestone path that could not be good for the expensive car Ramsay drove . 

Theon turns to Bolton confused when they get to the old estate home with close to thirty cars parked out front, surly if they were going to kill someone they wouldn’t do it in front of all of these witnesses. Ramsay slides out of the car walking to the tiny trunk and pulling it open where he pulls out a white pressed dress shirt. He pulls his own black T-shirt over his head revealing a slender six pack that has Theon drooling his eyes following every line and curve he could find. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Ramsay smirks as Theon’s eyes snap to his own a light blush dusted over olive skin. Ramsay shucks the dress shirt on leaving three buttons undone as he tucks the tails into his black skinny jeans. The moment his skin is once again covered Theon can think straight wondering why the man would be getting dressed up so much. He looks down at his own leather pants and standard black work shirt. The bars name across his chest in small old English font, then again across his whole back with the business hours below it. 

Before Theon has time to ask about his outfit Ramsay has his arm around his waist and is pulling him to the door where two similar rough looking men stood as a type of bouncer it looked. The one closet to the pair with long greasy hair and a pockmarked face opens his mouth the yellowed cracked and missing teeth being the only thing Theon could focus on. “Lord Bolton.” He greets hurriedly opening the door and allowing Ramsay and Bolton to step through. Theon looks up at the man who dragged him into this with a cocked eyebrow. “LORD Bolton?” He asks with a unbelievable tone never having heard anyone be called a lord seriously in his life. Ramsay looks down at his boys face emotionless and edging in a tad bit of nightmare fuel. “I suppose you truly did babysit.” Ramsay snorts pulling the confused sub into a large fairly empty room filled with near a hundred people. There was one large table in the center of the room and a bunch of smaller table scattered around looking almost like a wedding reception. The men and women sat around them were dressed to the nines causing Theon to gulp embarrassment seeping into his very being, not that he even owned clothes that nice but anything other than a bar work shirt would have been better. Ramsay seemed to be the only male to forgo a tie. 

Bolton tightens his grip on his boy as he notices the stares from women and a few of the men are throwing in their direction. He shuffles them both forward to the high table where all of the influential men sat. Walder Frey, Tywin Lannister, Robb Stark,Oberyn Martell, and Khal Drogo. Ramsay takes his seat directly beside the old Frey man, Lannister on the other side with The stark boy sat next to him, and Drogo on Ramsay’s left.  
Upon seeing his best friend and the fiery glare sent his way Theon stiffens faluteding in his natural pace slightly behind Ramsay. “Lord Bolton! I am pleased you could make it.” The slimy man smiles fake and dangerous. Theon immediately distrusts him looking him over with a passive face his gut screaming he was up to something. “Frey. My father sends his condolences on Norbert being able to make it tonight.” Ramsay’s voice is dull sounding utterly bored and put out by merely talking to the old man. Frey just nods his head enthusiastically turning to look at theon who stood awkwardly behind Ramsay’s canine not knowing what to do with himself there were no other chairs at the table and none of the other Doms had people accompanying them. “Ah you brought a Submissive. And he makes drinks, he can go sit at one of the lower tables they always enjoy internment .” Frey sneers disgust at Theon’s status poorly hidden as his eyes rack over his body dry lips being licked in hunger as Theon shifts about his feet. 

“I brought MY sub. And he will stay right here, if I should have to suffer this then I refuse to do it alone.” Ramsay barks causing Frey to apologize and try to Appease him right way, Theon becoming even more uncomfortable this was the second time Ramsay called him HIS sub. Said man grabs onto Theons wrist giving a harsh pull muttering a stiff “kneel.” To which the Greyjoy boys eyes widen as he sputters “I- wha. Excuse me?” He squeaks out sure he had heard wrong. The blank stare he receives clearing up that no he had heard right he was expected to kneel infont of a group of people he didn’t know AND his best friend for a man he never agreed to belong to. Theon huffs dramatically before gracefully falling to his knees his long legs bent under him with his arms behind his back wrist in hand. Theon Greyjoy was cheap, he was a whore with very little money who drank and drugged his life away but he made a damn fine sub. With his perfect position and big sea green eyes cast to the floor a defiant pout twisting his lips. 

“Bolton.” Robb hisses his usual pale face as red as his Tully hair as he stares at his rival looking smug with Robb’s pathetic sub at his feet, sure they didn’t have a contact but the bitch crawled to him every chance he could get. Theon keeps his expression schooled his posture not breaking once, if he found his way into this shit show he might as well show these rich assholes how good he truly could be even in a stale bar shirt and last nights pair of the leather pants. “Stark.” Bolton greets calmly not even sparing the younger man a glance, the Starks where dying there was no need to mingle with the kid. “What is this ” He points in between the two jealousy thick in his northern accent. Ramsay scoffs a devilish smirk pulling at his lips, he looks down to theon running a hand through the lovely sandy curls. “He is my pet.” Theon subtly pushes into the gentle creases chasing the affection he longed for. Robb growls turning away like a child throwing a tantrum, Ramsay enjoying every second. 

The party continues as boring as it started, Ramsay and Fray hushed talking about some business or another as he pets Theon’s hair and Robb stares angrily and Khal Drogo remains silent. The real fun it seems is on the lower floor where there is loud talking, yelling and drunk laughing. Theon begins to shift his knees aching and the unbelievable urge to do something making staying still out of the question. “Puppy. What Exactly do you think you are doing?” Ramsay’s voice calls out suddenly startling Theon out of his zombie state realizing that he had begun to run his hand up Bolton’s leg and was currently resting on his zipper. “I uh I’m sorry. I got bored.” Theon stumbles out confused by his own actions Before finishing with a cheeky smile. There was just something about Ramsay that had his acting like a brainless submissive in a way he had never done before, it was like his mind shut down and worked in auto pilot any time Ramsay was in a two block radius. 

“Hands back behind your back. You should feel lucky I don’t be make you finish what you started, I didn’t technically set rules for you ,it’s not your fault you aren’t sure how to act and are trying to please me.” Ramsay threatens and relives Theon in one moment all under his breath and only between the pair of them. Theon nods slowly still trying to make work of what had gotten into him, possibly there was some merit to those bullshit numbers that come with your status. The scale went from one to ten, ten being the least submissive and one being the most. Theon was labeled a level eight submissive, maybe Ramsay was a four or something and all of the doms Theon has tried before where just not dominant enough for him? 

Theon is still deep in tought about his number theory when Ramsay’s chair is pushed across the floor making a horrid scraping sound as it went , the man getting to his feet and saying his goodbyes having decided he was done playing nice and was leaving early. “Come on Greyjoy.” He calls already walking over to the edge of the raised platform the head table at on two small steps leading down on to the main floor. Theon jumps up chasing to catch up with his dominant. Falling in step two paces behind him as they walk out the front door. 

Ramsay has Theon situated in the passengers seat as he turns on his car and screeches out of the driveway hitting dirt road faster than he had when he arrived. “You were very good for me.” He praises uncomfortably his voice tight as he glances hesitantly over to Theon who smiles brightly at the compliment. “Uh thanks. Hey man, sorry about the whole zipper thing..” He trials off biting his lip ring anxiously feeling like he had just molested the man. “It’s okay puppy, you’ll learn your rules soon enough. It’s my fault I didn’t give them to you.” Ramsay says nonchalant half paying attention to the conversation and the other half focused on the road. “Rules?’... like you want to keep doing... this...?” He questions worried he has misunderstood and was about to be made fun of. 

“I’m sure father will make us do another one of these, Yes.” Ramsay sighs exasperated glancing over and seeing that Theon looked visibly upset as he stared down at his shoes. Bolton thinks over the last sentence he had said and rolls his eyes. “Seriously Theon you were asking if I wanted to play with you again? I told you and then you are mine. I will give you a list of rules tomorrow.” Theon whips his head up His eyes huge and his heart hammering in his chest. “With a Uh contract?” He asks a dark part of himself wanting to truly be owned by the other man no matter what the logical side of him said. “Yes.” Ramsay gives a short answer starting to get annoyed by the stupid questions he has already said multiple times he wanted to own Theon and he meant it.  
“I think I may like that...” Theon replies internally screaming at himself to shut up and take it back but he couldn’t there wasn’t just something about Ramsay Bolton that Theon couldn’t get away from.


	3. Master is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay keeps his promise to make Theon his visiting him at the bar.

Theon is you guessed it, standing behind his god forsaken bar again the next day after him and Ramsay had gone to... whatever the hell that place was . He had dropped Theon off after with his number and a promise to be expecting him tonight. The night drags on slowly with what seems like every costumer form hell sent by satan himself to torture Theon. He didn’t even have Ros to entertain him as she was currently on stage dancing. Little finger had given her a night off from the back room clients she normally had to, take over another girls pole shift. Theon wasn’t complaining entirely though her ass looked fan- fucking- tastic in her tight bodysuit and thigh highs. He is watching her swing out of the corner of his eye as he makes some sloshed sorority girl in a birthday tiara a sex on the beach, which she couldn’t even order without the lot of them giggling their heads off the shrill of it causing him to wince at a forming headache. When he sees the shaggy brown hair and villain like posture of Ramsay Bolton stalking his way to the bar the blonde man from the first time he had come behind him. Theon slides the girls drink her way all but throwing it at her knowing she would want to be far away from Ramsay.

Ramsay walks over hardly remembering that Damon or the rest of the bar are there, his sights set holy on Theon who is in his usual uniform shirt and his crisscross lip ring, but this time he has black smudges round his eyes. The look screams freshly fucked as Theon always managed. His boy meets his eyes for a moment a smile stretched across his face before they drop away no hint of dominance to be seen. Ramsay smirks as he plops himself into ‘his’ Stole damon taking the one to his right. “Whiskey or bourbon sir?” Theon asks grabbing a glass his hand hovering over the liquor. Ramsay hums quietly pleased with the title thrown in already, “two whiskey’s puppy.” He tells him watching as Theon lifts the bottle into the air throwing it up slightly before catching it out of habit before beautifuly poring their glasses, it wasn’t something he’d even considered before but in this moment the parlor tricks were turning him on. Damon glances between his friend and the sub behind the bar with curious looks not knowing of the claim Ramsay had made the night before. Theon hands them both their glasses leaning his hip on the bar distracted once again by Ros. Ramsay looks up from his drink to see his puppy staring off to the back of the bar with a far off look on his face, trailing his line of vision he sees the scandalously clad woman that had been at the bar the night Theon had kissed him. Jealousy boils and Laps at his insides as his demeanor grows colder.

“A friend?” He growls out lowly not looking away from the stripper even as he feels Theon’s eyes boring into his face. “Yeah! She is my best friend Ros. “ He explains excitedly before turning to the man his Dom had brought with him. “She is single by the way. A switch so whatever you are will work no doubt.” He winks as the mans eyes widen his head snapping around to get a look at the girl. Ramsay feels his anger settle slightly at the offer. “How long is your shift?” he changed the subject the bar closes in a few hours so surely he would be free around then. “Lucky night, Yara has some business tonight so I got the go to kick all these hellions out in around 30 minutes.” Theon explains an evil smile gracing his face at the idea of throwing all of his jerk costumers out. Ramsay nods glancing around the bar noticing that the girl was now off the stage and making her way over. “Hey asshole, give me something strong and a little on the side!” She demands once in hearing range which has Theon moving before the words were out of her mouth. He hands her a mystery drink with a baggie Deliberately hidden in the palm of his hand. Ramsay’s eyebrow cocks up as his chill eyes narrow. Theon on the other hand is beaming. “Oh hey bitch. This is Ramsay Bolton.” He introduces with a soft smile on his face . Ros turns looking at the two men for the first time. Her face crinkles “you seriously fucked mister I’ll leg my dogs eat the evidence of your murder?!” She screams throwing her hand in the air in exasperation causing Damon and Theon to giggle.

  
“Not yet.” He waggles is eyebrows his voice coming out in a song. This causes the traitor beside Ramsay to snort finding the whole encounter hilarious. “Ironborn whore.” She lets the slur roll off her tongue with a shake of her head. Ramsay’s head snaps up into a glare offended by his being talked to so rudely before he can open his mouth however Theon steps up. “You call me a whore? If I threw you a copper right now you’d lift your skirt right here.” He fondly accuses fishing a coin out of his pocket flipping it up into the air. Ros catches the coin in the palm of her hand with out a second thought, eyes alight with mischief. Leaning back on her heels she drops her hands down to edge of her bodysuit pulling it back an inch and the another as the men watch on. Ramsay looked disgusted where Damon looked on hungrily, Theon pulled out a bill and slams it down on the bar top. “Drowned god woman. Here if you are so desperate you should have just asked. And if little finger comes sniffing around your pockets send him to me.” Theon slides the twenty over to his best friend who snaps her elastic back into place and grabs the note shoving it into her cleavage a wink on her face.

Rolling his eyes Theon smiles over to Ramsay who’s face is twisted sourly. Theon bites his lip looking around the bar and then at his shitty cheap watch around his wrist. 12:14 it read. Theon hummed aloud in though glancing up to where his sisters office rests. Clearing his throat he climbs up onto the bar his mucky trainers on top of the fine clean oak wood. “Out. GET THE HELL OUT!” He yells at the top of his lungs the music dying and the rowdy crowd silencing their fun. The men and few women standing around staring at him dumbly as if they couldn’t understand his words or they just held no weight in their eyes. Ramsay stands to his full height puffing his chest and squaring his shoulders. He never says a word his colorless eyes narrowed and mouth turned into his usual scowl. The entire of the bar empties with in minutes tripping over themselves to get out of the sights of the Bolton brute.

Theon pouts out his bottom lip looking like a tantruming child. Ramsay turns back around to face the sub and their respective friends noticing the dejected frown his Frost heart thawing. “Ah poor pup. Come.” He gestures two fingers his way as Theon stumbles off the bar top standing in front of the Dom pout still rested firmly on his lips. Ramsay leans down until his mouth brushed Theon’s ear his breath ghosting down. “We have much to discuss little one.” Theon bites his lip eyes widening as he hastily nods slipping his slimmer hand into Ramsay’s much broader one. He pulls Ramsay with him to the staircase in the back of the bar not turning to look at their guests as he went. Ros wolf whistles as Damon chuckles. Theon flips them off sloppily behind his back in the direction he guessed they stood. The pair walk to the stairs where a hidden black elevator stood with a card slot and no buttons. The dom looks from his sub to the elevator with confusion clear on his face that is until Theon reaches into his right front pocket and pulls out a little white card like one would receive at a hotel to open the doors. He slips his key into the slit a green light coming on just above.

The doors open swiftly letting the boys into a small grand box mirrors on every wall with a marbled floor and iron accents. The panel with the floor buttons had exactly four to press none labeled. Theon presses on the second one with the speed of muscle memory a dull tune ringing into the empty space. Ramsay sits back for the time being letting the pup take the lead as he knew what he was doing at the moment more than Ramsay himself. The doors open once again this time to a messy living room area. A musky brown couch littered in clothes and clutter, the stone coffee table covered with papers and suspicious white powder cut into thin short lines a credit card laid over traces of the substance. Looking beyond the mess that was Theon’s living room Ramsay could make out a small cramped kitchen with a breakfast bar counter top and no table. “Welcome to my personal hell. An improvement since my father died though.” Theon rambled his eyes forging over as he stares into his home his mind stuck in the past. “An improvement?” The bolton Dom can’t help voice his disbelief sure he was a bastard and his father loved to remind him but he had still always been given the best from private schooling to a luscious townhouse where he and his hoard lived, he knew also that he would be given everything when his father died. Theon snorts with a dirty grin “I was kicked out at 10, moved in with the Starks worked for my stay not that I was relieved of my bar duties after the fucker kicked me out.” He explained with a shrug wanting to be done talking about his father sooner than later. Ramsay nods dripping the subject he knew he would bring up another day. “Go to your room and kneel on the floor bare.” He orders voice no louder than a whisper but firm as ever. Theons eyes widen as he nods rushing down the hallway tucked beside the kitchen, Ramsay watching where he was going but not following giving the man time to obey his commands.

He steps closer to the coffee table licking two fingers running them through a lump of snow popping them into his mouth. His tongue burnt and his mouth watered as he sucked the powder into his mouth his suspicion confirmed. The brat had been huffing coke, that would be changing swiftly now that he was Ramsay’s. He turns sharply stalking his way down the hall Theon had disappeared down just moments before. There was a lone door at the end of the short hallway that was left open so he had a perfect view of Theon knelt on the ground on his knees his cock stood up proudly and his eyes down, his arms where behind his back and if the bastard could see he knew they would be held with a wrist in hand.

Ramsay swallows the lump forming in his throat as he feels his jeans tightening around his crotch, he’d never seen a prettier sight or sub not any of the ones he had taken before could compare to the beauty of Theon Greyjoy. He steps into the room watching with pleasure as the Greyjoy flinches with every loud step Ramsay took. Many would think a man of his job or birth status would be quieter but that was not how Ramsay Bolton lived, he made the most noise he could. He was loud when he walked, when he ate, when he slept daring anyone to do something about it. “Eyes up, you may speak freely.” Ramsay explains to his as he drags the lone chair sat before a danky desk over and in front of the man. Theon raises his eyes “yes sir.” He calls out as he does his eyes racking over the buff body in-front of him. “We will draw up a draft of a contract. I want complete honesty I can be quite.... fantisful in my desires.” He admits stiffly eyes closed for a second longer than his usual blinks confusing Theon slightly. “Of course sir.” He answers fidgeting slightly the longer his doms eyes bore into him the more uncomfortable he becomes.

Ramsay reaches into his pocket and pulls out his iPhone pulling up his contacts and opening Luton’s number, his father had put the man through law school and now he worked as their, mainly Ramsay’s lawyer. He types a layout of the contract.

**Master/slave**

**Contract**

**Ramsay Bolton _(master)_**

**_Theon Greyjoy_ _(Slave)_ ** **  
**

**_6/17/19_ _(date)_**

The term “master” shall include sir, owner, handler, trainer, dominate, daddy and/or any other capacity of the master. The term “slave” will include pup, submissive, dog, pet, baby boy and/or any other capacity of the slave. 

Ramsay types silently building anxiety deep in Theon’s chest sat naked at the feet of the silent terror. “Let’s begin, so far I have written what is expected of you in our play. You are my submissive and I unlike some expect complete submissions would you agree to be my slave greyjoy?” He asks setting his phone face down on his thigh giving his full attention to Theon who visibly relaxed at the question or his attention Ramsay couldn’t tell. Theon lets out a huff of a laugh “ I agree to be your slave.... master.” He tires out the word liking the feel of it flowing off his tongue it felt right . Ramsay smiles his dark shark white smile “And you understand I call you my puppy? Will you agree to be my dog? Crawling on fours a tail shoved up that gorgeous ass of yours?” Ramsay demands his dirty words causing Theon’s long limped cock to stir embarrassingly. 

“You like when I humiliate you boy?” Ramsay guesses getting his answer with a blush and a twitch of the hardening prick. “Yes master I do.” Theon admits taking his promise to be Honest seriously. Ramsay hums happily he could certainly use this information, it wasn’t something he needed but he would enjoy tormenting his sub all the same. “You will be my boy? I will live with out this however I feel you would benefit from age regeneration.” He asks softly knowing of the mans many issues with his father sure it would be a rough subject. Theon startles one foot raising onto the floor still knelt down on one knee. “Are you taking the piss out of me?!” Theon demands voice high and accusing. “No.” He answers simply voice set his eyebrow arched as he stares the defiant sub in his sea foam eyes. Theon stares back an ugly snarl marring his pretty face. The pair of headstrong men stare at one another for a stretching amount of time until Theon submits his eyes dropping to the ground and his leg folding once again to rest on the floor.

Seeing Ramsay wasn’t making a jest at his expense Theon clears his throat. “If you feel it best master, may we write it as a trail period to put me at ease sir?” Theon suggests hopefully his eyes wide and misty. Ramsay glares into the boys soul “you feel you deserve such niceties after that act? I will allow you your trial period, it will be written for two months and I will not hear a no or complaint out of you until the end of those two months do you understand.” He demands deadly causing Theon to gulp. “Of course master. Thank you for your kindness.” He speaks lowly eyes still focused on the floor looking at the black leather of Ramsay’s boots. “The contract will be sent within the hour for you to look over and sign.” Ramsay tells him typing on his phone once again and sliding it back in his pocket.

“For now I will inspect what is mine.” He stands from the creaking wooden chair and stepping into the subs space his feet all but stepping on his thighs. “Stand.” He demands Theon gracefully getting to his feet his nose an inch from Ramsay’s own. Ramsay puts his hand out stroking the boys cheek softly heat pooling into his glass eyes. he traces over sandy hair down onto tanned beauty with high cheek bones and the prettiest green eyes his lips full but on the slim side still, down further his toned body carved of a trim six pack and swimmers muscles and not to mention his large hefty cock that is stood proudly between his legs completely hairless save the happy trail resting just above. “Turn.” The single word holds absolutely no emotion as his face stays just as passive his eyes however hold all of the hidden thoughts and feelings. Theon does as he’s bid turning his back to the most dangerous man of their time with out concern.

Ramsay shoots down his wide muscular back to his full plump ass. The two globes fit perfectly in his hands. He reaches out and grabs a handful squeezing harshly a moan ripping through his boys throat at the rough treatment. Ramsay pulls his ass cheeks apart letting his browned puckered whole peek through. It was so tight and inviting Ramsay couldn’t help himself as he slipped a dry finger down to trace around the enticing hole. Theon shivers and shutters before he pushed back roughly onto the thick forefinger that was tickling his hole so delicately. The tip of Ramsay’s finger pulled harshly against the protesting rings that Theon was trying to get breeched. Ramsay watches for a moment with a lick of his lips before his left hand comes into the air falling with a loud crack as he spanks the middle of the fatty cleft. Theon jumps forward a whine squealing into the air. “Do not move, you will hurt yourself.” Ramsay scolds tone utterly serious . “I’m sorry master.” Theon apologizes as a phone chips behind him. Ramsay pulls the device out reading the message over quickly. “It’s done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep the story going, I would love to hear suggestions and what your favorite parts of the story are.


	4. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Theon’s contract for the next two months (the trial period Ramsay allowed)

CONTRACT

Made this day_____________6/17/19___________ ("The Commencement Date”)  
BETWEEN  
__________________Ramsay Bolton _____ ("The Dominant") __________________Theon Greyjoy _____ ("The Submissive")  
THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS  
1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.  
FUNDAMENTAL TERMS  
2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to Bind the submissive to the dominant of his choosing, for his safety and happiness as well as his dominants.   
3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.  
4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness he undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.  
5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.  
6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above.

ROLES  
7 The Dominant shall take responsibility for the wellbeing and the proper training, guidance, discipline, and care of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.  
8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.  
9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above he shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and he shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.  
COMMENCEMENT AND TERM  
10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.  
11 This contract shall be effective for a period of two Calendar Months from The Commencement Date (“The Term”). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.  
AVAILABILITY  
12 The Submissive will make himself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant (“the Allotted Times”). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.  
13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive’s rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above.  
LOCATION  
14 The Submissive will make himself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.  
SERVICE PROVISIONS  
15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstance further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above.  
DOMINANT  
15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive’s health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive’s life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.  
15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive’s body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise.  
15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.  
15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform his duties in service of the Dominant.  
15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates his role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide.  
15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.  
15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to his health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.  
15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment  
15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant.  
15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.  
15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.  
SUBMISSIVE  
15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as his master, with the understanding that he is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.  
15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules (“the Rules”) set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.  
15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of his ability.  
15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain his good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.  
15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember his status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.  
15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure himself sexually without permission from the Dominant.  
15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument.  
15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.  
15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep his eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.  
15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct himself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as Sir, Master, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.  
15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.  
ACTIVITIES  
16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.  
17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.  
SAFE WORDS  
18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword (“Ironborn)”. Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.  
19 The Safeword “Yellow” will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.  
20 The Safeword “Red” will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant’s action will cease completely with immediate effect.  
CONCLUSION  
21 We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.  
__________________Ramsay Bolton _______________________ The Dominant  
_________________________________________ Date  
________________________6/17/19________________ The Submissive  
___________________________Theon Greyjoy ___________6/17/19___ Date

APPENDIX 1  
Obedience:  
The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). He will do so eagerly and without hesitation.  
Sleep:  
The Submissive will ensure he achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when he is not with the Dominant.  
Food:  
The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain his health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.  
Clothes:  
During the Term the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall, during the Term, wear adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.  
Exercise:  
The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour- long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive’s progress.  
Personal Hygiene/Beauty:  
The Submissive will keep himself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the Dominant.  
Personal Safety:  
The Submissive will not without direct permission from the dominant; drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put himself in any unnecessary danger.  
Personal Qualities:  
The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct himself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. He must recognize that his behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. He shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.  
Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.  
APPENDIX 2  
Hard Limits  
No acts involving fire play  
No acts involving defecation and the products thereof  
No acts involving children or animals  
No acts involving breath control to the point of Loss of Consciousness  
No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.  
APPENDIX 3  
Soft Limits  
To be discussed and agreed between both parties:  
Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive? • Masturbation  
• Fellatio  
• Anal intercourse  
• Anal fisting  
Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive? _______yes___  
Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive? ______yes____  
• Vibrators  
• Dildos  
• Butt Plugs  
• Other  
Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive? Yes  
• Hands in front  
• Hands behind back  
• Ankles  
• Knees  
• Elbows  
• Wrists to ankles  
• Spreader bars  
• Tied to furniture  
• Blindfolding  
• Gagging  
• Bondage with Rope  
• Bondage with Tape  
• Bondage with leather cuffs  
• Suspension  
• Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints  
What is the Submissive’s general attitude about receiving pain? Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – (5)  
How much pain does the submissive want to receive? Where 1 is none and 5 is severe:  
1 –2–3–(4) -5  
The following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive.  
• Spanking  
• Paddling  
• Whipping  
• Caning  
• Biting  
• Nipple clamps  
• Ice  
• Hot wax  
• Other types/methods of pain


End file.
